


Favourite Thing

by thatredhairedgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredhairedgirl/pseuds/thatredhairedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked her 3 years ago, what her favourite thing was, Molly Hooper would have said that it was the way Sherlock Holmes looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Very short one-shot.  Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Thing

If you had asked her 3 years ago, what her favourite thing was, Molly Hooper would have said that it was the way Sherlock Holmes looked at her.

She reveled in those moments, when not on a case, when he would stroll into the lab, looking as though he just stepped out of a photo shoot. After his return from “exile,” Sherlock had been much more gentle and playful with her.  He would throw her a sly smirk, and a wink before taking his seat at his favourite microscope.  She would ask how his day was going, and he would always turn to her, smile warmly, and say, “Much better now.”

———-

If you had asked her a year ago, what her favourite thing was,  Molly Holmes would have said it was the feeling of her husband lying close to her.  

She reveled in those moments, after making love, when Sherlock would fall asleep on top of her.  He wasn’t heavy enough that she felt that he was crushing her, but his weight felt reassuring.  He would rest his head on her chest, as she gently combed her fingers through his hair.  Strong arms would wrap around her, holding her close.  For someone who once claimed that “alone protected him,”  Sherlock Holmes was quite clingy.  But Molly adored him for it.

———-

If you had asked her six months ago, what her favourite thing was,  Molly Holmes would have said it was listening to her husband speak to her bulbous belly, and the baby growing inside.

She reveled in those moments, after Sherlock came home from a case, when he would pull her to the settee, and lay his head in her lap.  He would excitedly go over every detail, explaining his brilliance.  She would smile down at him, as he gently rubbed her belly, and kissed it tenderly. 

———-

If you asked her right now, what her favourite thing was, Molly Holmes would say it was the sight of her husband cradling their baby daughter in his arms.  

She reveled in those moments when she came home from a long day at work, to Sherlock holding little Amelia.  He no longer looked like a runway model, with his hair impossibly ruffled, and his dressing gown looking slightly ratty and full of spit up.  But the look on his face as he watched the sleeping infant that he rocked back and forth, was better than anything Molly had ever seen him wear before.  And the smirk and wink he gave her after noticing her watching them always made her fall in love all over again.


End file.
